Parodia Trágica Del Niquelodeo, de DragonKid90
by Dragon-Kid90
Summary: Dragon-Kid90 presenta mi primer Fanfic en español que esta basada en Farsa Trágica del Presidente Que Quería Una Isla de Efraín Huerta, pero con el toque de Nickelodeon. Diviertanse. Clasificado K más.


**_PARODIA TRÁGICA DEL NIQUELODEO QUE QUER A UNA UTOPÍA.  
>Por Dragon-Kid90<em>**

**_Hola chicos, Dragon-Kid90 presenta mi primer Fanfic en español que esta basada en Farsa Trágica del Presidente Que Quería Una Isla de Efraín Huerta, pero con el toque de Nickelodeon. Diviertanse. Clasificado K+._**

**_Nota: Yo no soy propietario del canal Nickelodeon, la compañía Viacom lo es._**

**_Advertencia: Este fic puede provocar risas._**

* * *

><p><em>Tommy Pickles no dijo nunca una mentira.<em>  
><em>Arnold fue un alto y claro semáforo de calles.<em>  
><em>Bob Esponja bebió el alga de la Esponja, el trigo de la Esponja y el martillo de la Esponja.<em>  
><em>Timmy Turner sonreía por la paz, y las flores de su muerte y las flores de su nombre fueron la paz.<em>  
><em>Entonces los hombres tenían luz en la voz y se sacrificaban en el hielo del ártico y de la California.<em>  
><em>Decían oraciones por los caídos y hacían de la Biblia el dibujo de sus sueños.<em>  
><em>Eran hombres con corazón de niños.<em>

_A ninguno de ellos su padre le compró un mundo._  
><em>Ninguno de ellos dijo jamás una mentira.<em>  
><em>Eran hombres y trazo.<em>  
><em>Fueron hombres de verdadera hombría.<em>  
><em>No fracasados, no groseros, no maricones, no hacedores de escándalos, no destructores de espaldas a la tierra; ni jugadores de hockey ni curanderos.<em>  
><em>Hombres de trazo y flores, de amor y de piedad!<em>  
><em>Ni zafados arrojadores del gran tsunami, ni clones, ni lamebotas, ni gañanuflas.<em>  
><em>Bob Esponja jineteaba el Fondo de Bikini con la suave arrogancia del bebedor de Alga, pero hombre.<em>  
><em>Murió como una roca tallada al amparo de la bondad y de la dulzura, y Plankton se arrodilló y sus pequeñas rodillas germinaron y dieron más rocas y más capitanes y más fuego y más belleza y más libertad.<em>  
><em>Esponja fue el adorable apóstol de agua y de llanto.<em>  
><em>Turner tenía la flor en la sonrisa y hablaba las palabras que salían de los siglos, de lo profundo y duro de los siglos.<em>  
><em>Rocas de fría y cálida belleza, cabezas tiernas de belleza son ahora en el atormentado paisaje de su patria!<em>  
><em>Eternos y macizos como la voz Destino y el mármol estatuario de la palabra Honor.<em>

_A ninguno de ellos su padre les regaló un mundo._  
><em>Les bastaba el mundo de la risa y el destino de la diversión.<em>  
><em>Hoy no le basta al niquelodeo su show -su Mancha Naranja amarillenta- ni el bendito chiste ni todas las carcajadas ni el pastel ni el bufón ni la satisfacción al espectador.<em>  
><em>El niquelodeo quiere una utopía.<em>  
><em>Quiere la utopía donde el pueblo es una lámpara de alegría.<em>  
><em>El niquelodeo quiere, el niquelodeo quiere una utopía, una utopía, por Dios!<em>

_Y entonces, el niquelodeo y el ex-niquelodeo y el ex-viceniquelodeo y toda la horda de narcotraficantes y toda la jauría de jugadores de hockey y de dinero y todos los maniáticos y violadores y todos los ladrones y mujeres asesinas y drogadictos se alistaron para tomar la utopía y regalarla al niquelodeo..._  
><em>Pero la utopía, que se nombra Mundo Cool y es una utopía larga como una azul danza tendida hacia el amor del Anime, la utopía de concreto dijo NO! y NO, dijeron en las ciudades y en los pueblos y las vecindades alargaron su penetrante NO y los ladrones y los luchadores y el niño y la niña y el boxeador y el corredor y el demente y cuanto había de caricatura y de pintura y de papel y de escritorio y de iluminación en la encantada utopía dijo NO.<em>  
><em>NO con el pincel y la tinta.<em>  
><em>Un NO con toda el alma.<em>  
><em>Un NO que aturdiá y enloqueciá al muy católico niquelodeo de la muy aturdida y enloquecida pero no muy católica.<em>  
><em>Unión de Pervertidos y Sadomasoquistas del Norte.<em>

_El Robot-niquelodeo no entró en órbita._  
><em>El cimarrón y rebelde niquelodeo sin causa se qued sin la utopía de su cristiano capricho... (Pero en tanto, en el Nucleo de la ciudad del Anime un general -ociosa la Unificación- azuza a sus guerreros, sus heroicos guerreros, sus despiadados y dulces samuráis, sus celestiales y beatíficos enfermos de la caballería en armaduras y a todos sus lanza-trompos de tenis contra el pueblo del Anime)<em>  
><em>Porque el niquelodeo de allá ha sido lastimado.<em>  
><em>Porque el niquelodeo se persigna.<em>  
><em>Porque el niquelodeo lo ha perdido todo.<em>  
><em>Al señor niquelodeo le han quitado un juguete.<em>  
><em>El papá y el hermano y la esposa del niquelodeo lo sienten mucho.<em>  
><em>El niquelodeo se da golpes de pecho...<em>  
><em>Al señor niquelodeo le han hundido los ojos.<em>  
><em>Le han hundido los ojos al señor niquelodeo.<em>  
><em>Para siempre, los ojos le han hundido al señor niquelodeo, al ilustre y embustero señor niquelodeo.<em>

_Azul aire de la locura, faro del pueblo, semáforo de la vecindad, drenaje de las ciudades, grafiti y cemento, Mundo Cool hermano._  
><em>Voz del pueblo de la Mancha, suprema voz de la tierra.<em>  
><em>Gritos, limos y residuos despojados frente a las embajadas de la tierra.<em>

_Todos los rumbos, todos los vientos y todos los sollozos de todas las raíces de la tierra._  
><em>Todos los rostros miran hacia los ojos desolados y hundidos del señor niquelodeo.<em>  
><em>El niquelodeo está ya muerto de cansancio y de vergüenza y de mentira.<em>  
><em>("Sho noh fhui!", ha dicho el niquelodeo.)<em>  
><em>Pero ya el niquelodeo es sólo polvo, rabia y seca espuma, espuma y seca rabia, farsa y ceniza... El niquelodeo cae en su pequeño y doloroso olvido (Que caiga y grita por siempre el señor niquelodeo!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto, comenten y reflexionen. Recuerden, es un One-Shot.<em>**


End file.
